Sharpening apparatuses for sharpening blades such as skate blades have been available for decades. However, the prior art sharpening apparatuses are manual and require extensive skills and experience of the person doing the sharpening. This results in varying sharpening results and makes it more difficult for users of skate blades to obtain properly sharpened skate blades. There is a need for an effective sharpening method and apparatus that is easy to use while providing consistent and high-quality sharpening of skate blades.
The method of the present invention provides a solution to the above-outlined problems. More particularly, the method of the present invention is for sharpening a blade. An automatic sharpening apparatus is provided that has a holder. A blade is placed into the holder and clamping mechanism. A grinding-wheel driving-motor, in operative engagement with a wheel on a spindle, rotates a grinding wheel via a belt of a belt transmission system. A grinding-assembly motor moves the grinding wheel in an x-direction towards the blade. A linear-motor moves the grinding wheel from a first position to a second position in a z-direction without moving the grinding-wheel driving-motor. The rotating grinding-wheel engages the blade. The grinding-wheel sharpens the blade.
The method further comprises the step of providing a magnetic spring in operative engagement with the linear motor. The spring provides a counter-weight to a weight of the grinding wheel, a transmission assembly a tool exchange assembly and other components moved or lifted by the linear motor in the z-direction.
The method further comprises the step of moving rollers and a grinding-wheel driving wheel to maintain a constant belt tension of the belt as the set of grinding wheels is moved in the z-direction.
The method further comprises the step of a precision member moving the grinding wheel in a y-direction relative to the grinding-wheel driving-motor and the blade.
The method further comprises the step of the grinding assembly motor moving the grinding wheel in the x-direction simultaneously as the linear motor moves the grinding wheel in the z-direction.
The method further comprises the step of maintaining the grinding-wheel driving-motor in a stationary position while moving the grinding wheel in the x-direction, the y-direction and the z-direction.